Love Conquers All
by The-Fiction-Fangirl
Summary: Wanda, Ian, Melanie, Jared, and Kyle were found by a group of Seekers while out on a raid. Ian saved all of them by stalling the souls while they got away. There, he tries to take his life. But it doesn't really work out. Soon, Ian becomes a host to Rides in the Wind. Will Ian still be able to make it back to the others? More importantly, Wanda?
1. Memories

**Okay guys. First ****_The Host _****fan fiction, so be nice! ;) Haha...please? R&R!**

* * *

_"Wanda, you have to run. I'll hold them off for as long as I can," Ian instructed the rebel soul as his eyes darted around the room. They had run in here to get away from the Seekers when they found them on a raid. Kyle, Melanie, and Jared had run away to another place. Ian and Wanda could only hope that they were safe._

_"Ian—no," Wanderer replied._

_"Wanda—"_

_"No! Ian, I know what you're thinking about."_

_"I have to do it. And you have to leave."_

_"I'm not going to. Ian, don't you dare—"_

_"I have to! No one gets taken. That's the rule."_

_"Then I'm staying here."_

_"Wanda, no."_

_"Ian, yes." Over the course of time that Wanderer had been staying with the humans, she had become more like them. She was still quite polite, but she had become more defiant._

_"Okay. Fine," Ian sighed. "We both run for it. We find Melanie, Kyle, and Jared and we run. We'll outrun them, drive away from the cave, and then loop back around. We can do it. Okay?"_

_"Okay. Let's do it," Wanda said as Ian began to rise. "And Ian?"_

_"Yeah?" he asked, halfway between sitting and standing._

_"I love you," she said quietly._

_He smiled. "I love you, too, my Wanderer." He leaned down and softly kissed Wanda on the lips. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back._

_When Ian pulled away, he slowly rose to his full height, looking for any sign of Seekers. "Come on," he said, lending Wanda a hand, and pulling her to her feet. "Be quiet," he told her as they tiptoed away._

_"We have to find the others," Wanda said._

_"We will. We just have to get out of here first. Did you see where they went?"_

_"I think I saw them go into a little warehouse just east of here. Let's start there."_

_"Okay. Let's go."_

_Wanda nodded, and followed Ian out of the door, her hand still in his. Luckily, they didn't encounter any Seekers on their way out. But that meant that they were either: on their way here, or were in the warehouse Ian and Wanda thought the others were in._

_So they had to find them. Fast. Before the Seekers beat them to it._

_Once they were outside, they headed east. After a few minutes, they found the warehouse. They both gazed up at the building looming above them. Ian and Wanda exchanged glances, and took a deep breath. Wanda nodded, and Ian leaned in for another kiss._

_"I really do love you," he said, centimeters from her lips._

_"I love you, too," she replied. Ian smiled, and pressed his lips to hers. As they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes, and smiled. Then they turned serious. Ian silently counted down from five. When he reached one, they both pushed open the door. Wanda had to push harder because Pet's body was very small._

_Thankfully, the doors didn't make much noise as they opened up. A few seconds after they walked in, they both had guns in their faces._

_"Woah!" Ian half yelled-half whispered, hands in the air in surrender. "Jared? Is that you? Put the gun down!"_

_"Ian?" Jared asked as he slowly lowered his gun. "Oh God, Ian! We thought you guys were either dead or had been taken," Jared said as he and Ian hugged._

_"Nah! We got out of there to look for you guys. Are Kyle and Melanie here?"_

_"Yeah! There right over there," he said as he pointed to a machine. The other must have been behind it. "Guys! You can come out! It's just Ian and Wanderer," Jared called out loudly, but still in an undertone._

_Slowly, two other figure emerged from the darkness._

_"Melanie?" Wanda said. "My sister!" The two girls ran into each other's arms._

_"Wanda! You're alright!" Melanie replied._

_"Of course!"_

_"I'm so glad!"_

_"I am, too," the soul said as she and the human released each other._

_"Kyle?" Ian asked._

_"Ian? That you?" the voice of Kyle replied._

_"Yeah."_

_"Good."_

_"You know, I'm surprised that you didn't get yourself killed."_

_"Nah. I'm too good for that."_

_"Yeah. You keep telling yourself that," Ian said with a roll of his eyes, but it was obvious he was glad to have not only his brother back, but Melanie and Jared, too._

_"Alright. So now what?" Wanda asked._

_"Well, the Seekers haven't found us yet. That's weird," Jared answered._

_"Yeah. Maybe we should start out. You guys have your guns?" Ian asked. Everyone nodded except for Wanderer. She was so small and fragile, that the others didn't want her with a weapon. Ian really just didn't want her hurt. Neither did Melanie. Wanda didn't even know how to shoot a gun. "Okay. Let's head out. Silently, and slowly. We have to get back to the jeep. We'll drive away from the caves, and then we can just circle around. Just to be sure," Ian told the others. They all nodded. Kyle, and Melanie had taken out their guns while Ian and Jared already had them out. Ian had also grabbed a pipe, just in case he ran out of bullets._

_"Okay. I'll lead," Jared announced._

_"Okay. Wanda, get behind me," Ian ordered. Wanderer obeyed. Jared was in front, then it was Ian and Wanda, Melanie was behind them, and Kyle brought up the rear. Together, they stealthily made their way back to the jeep._

They were five minutes away from the car when they all heard a noise. It was the Seekers.

_"I got this, guys," Ian said as he pushed the others away. "Run. To the jeep."_

_"No. Ian, no!" Wanda protested. She tried to walk to him, but Jared held her back. He gave him a questioning look._

"Just go," Ian instructed quietly. Jared reluctantly started to back away with Wanderer in his arms. Then he gave her to Melanie. Wanderer tried to fight, but Pet's body was too small. Too weak. She couldn't break through the arms that held her back. When she realized it was futile, she started to sob. Ian looked longingly at her as a tear of his own raced down his cheek. Jared nodded at them. Melanie and Kyle nodded back. Kyle walked away somewhat reluctantly, but slowly followed Melanie and Wanda.

_Ian pulled his friend closer. "You gotta take care of her for me. You know, since I won't be coming back," he said._

_"Ian, nothing's gonna happen to you," Jared replied._

_"You don't really think that, do you? No one gets taken. You guys have to go. Losing one is better than losing five. Go. Now."_

_"Ian—"_

_"I said go!" he yelled. "Go," he said, suddenly quiet. "And promise me you'll keep her safe. Promise me."_

_"I—I promise, Ian."_

_"Tell her I love her. That I love her more than anything. That she means the world to me. Tell her that."_

_"I will, but—"_

_"But nothing. And Jared?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Keep on resisting," Ian said in a voice that was proud, cocky, and quiet all at the same time. Jared was speechless. All he could do was nod. "Good. Now meet up with the others. I'll hold these guys off. You drive away from the caves, and then loop back. Got it?" Jared nodded again. "Okay. I'll miss you guys."_

_"We-we'll miss you, too," Jared choked out._

_Ian nodded proudly. "Okay. Go now. Remember your promise," he said._

_"I will. I will," Jared said as he hugged Ian tightly. After he pulled away, he started to walk off to where the others went. He gave his fellow resistor one last sad look, and then turned away with pain in his eyes._

_Once he was gone, he felt his eyes well up with tears, but he quickly wiped them away. "Come on out!" Ian yelled. The Seekers must have been close by now. "Come and get some!"_

_Slowly, a pack of people dressed in clean, white suits emerged from the shadows. In the night, Ian could see their eyes. The thing that humans use to differentiate the souls._

_"Hello," a Seeker said._

_"What's up."_

_"Well—" the Seeker stopped when she saw the pipe in Ian's hands. "We do not wish you any harm. We simply ask that you come with us."_

_"Let me think about that—no,"_

_"Please. Do not do anything…drastic."_

_"Wouldn't you just _love _that. Yeah, well, hate to burst your bubble, but we humans aren't going to give up that easily. We never are. This is _our _planet, and we fully intend to get it back."_

_"Listen—"_

_"No. _you _listen. You're not gonna get me. Nope. I'm not gonna let you. You want me? Come get me!" Ian yelled resiliently. Then he started running. He ran all the way back to the warehouse._

No one gets taken. No one gets taken. No one gets taken_, He repeated to himself. As he ran up the flight of stairs in the warehouse that led to the roof, he felt tears running down his cheeks again. He didn't even try to wipe them away. Because he didn't care anymore. There was so many things that he would miss. So many _people_. He was about to die, he was allowed to cry a little. He really wanted to stop. He didn't want to die. But there was one thing that kept him going._

_Wanda._

_If he stopped, the Seekers would catch him. No doubt he would become a host to a soul. And who knows if the soul was one of the good ones like Wanderer was? He couldn't take that chance. Of course if he did get caught, he'd fight. He wouldn't let them harm his friends and family. He wouldn't let harm Wanda. But he wasn't going to get caught. Not today. He wished that he could've kissed Wanderer one last time. _Hold _her one last time. But he couldn't. He had to do this. For her. For everyone._

_Finally, he reached the roof of the warehouse. When he turned around, he saw that the pack of Seekers were right behind him outside the door. They soul that had first talked to him pushed to the front. Ian was dangerously close to the edge._

_"Do not do anything you're going to regret," she said._

_"_I _won't regret anything. _You_, on the other hand, will soon regret ever coming to Earth. This is out home. It always has been. And it always will be," Ian replied. He turned around, and could hear the Seekers rushing towards him. But they were too far away. He realized that this was what Melanie did. But she survived. And good thing she did, or Ian would never had met Wanda. He smiled slightly, but quickly faded. This time, Ian wouldn't make it out, though. He couldn't. He had to die for Wanda. And he was willing to do that. He was willing to do anything for her._

_Ian closed his eyes. "I love you, Wanderer. I always will. And I'll miss you the most. I'll miss the future we could've had," he said, repeating the words that Wanda had spoke to him when she had planned to leave to give Melanie her body back. The memory put a smile on his face. A single tear traced itself down Ian's cheek._

_"I love you." And with that, he stepped off the roof._

* * *

I awoke with a start. For a few seconds, I was disoriented. Then I remembered. I had been inserted into a host on Earth. I swung my legs over the side of the bed I was currently in, and walked over to the mirror to get a look at my new host.

He had blue eyes, and black hair. His eyes were a darker blue than the small light blue that every soul had, though. So you could still tell the difference between the two shades. I took a deep breath, and watched as my reflection did the same. I smiled to myself. It felt weird. I was from The Planet of the Flowers, and had never had a host so complex as the human. But I liked it. I like my new body. It was me.

_No! I didn't die! I was supposed to die! _a voice said. It was a male voice.

_Who are you? _I asked.

_I'm the host. The body that you stole? Yeah, that's me, _the disembodied voice replied.

_I didn't steal this body. It was given to me._

_Yeah, by thieves. You stole my body just like you stole this planet. And we humans are going get it back. We will keep resisting._

_We did not _steal _this planet. We improved it._

_Ha! Listen to you!_

_What?_

_Wow. You really believe that don't you?_

_Yes, of course._

_Well you're wrong._

_What? How?_

How_? Well, let's see. You invade our planet. You murder hundreds of people. How is that improving the world?_

_Yes. We did invade your planet. But we brought peace with us. As for the murder, you humans murdered _each other _long before we arrived. So you see, we only want to fix this planet._

_We didn't need fixing. We were fine without you._

_Fine! _I scoffed. _You were killing your own kind over ridiculous things! We _helped_ your world._

_You may think so, but it's not true. The Earth belongs to the humans. Not you souls. We will keep fighting. And as long as there's humans, there's hope. We will not stop, until every single hostile soul is off this planet. You can count on that._

I was confused. I didn't understand. Why was the host resisting? Why was he so resilient?

_Because_, he said. _I still have faith. Faith that we _will _get our planet back. And there's also love. True love. I have someone here, who loves me. And I love her back. She's mine, and mine only._

_I see. _I waited to hear an answer, but didn't get one. I sighed, and climbed back into bed. Was this normal? The human host talking back? Resisting? Back on my old planet this never happened. I didn't think it happened anywhere. So why were the humans so determined to get their planet back? We were helping them. Weren't we?

* * *

**Okay. So...what did you think? Please tell me in a review! Please, please, please, please, please! I wanna know what you thought of it!**


	2. Looking For Information

**Chapter two in my ****_Host _****story. Please R&R! Pwease!**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to a Seeker and a Healer sitting across from me in two separate chairs.

"Hello, Seeker. Hello, Healer," I said as I sat up on the side of my bed.

"Hello," the Seeker stated.

_Spare me_, a voice inside said.

_Shut up_, I replied.

_Fine. Go ahead talk to your freaking _Seeker_. _He spat out the name as if it were a curse.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" the Healer asked.

"Yes, Healer. I have. Rides in the Wind," I answered.

"I understand. That was your name on The Planet of the Flowers, was it not?"

"It was."

"Very well," He said with a genuine smile.

"This host is very important to us," the Seeker said.

"And why would that be, Seeker?" I asked.

"Because. He is part of the resistance. We need to find the location of where the others are. We have tried before with another human, but a soul betrayed us."

"Betrayed us? A soul?"

"Yes. But you won't do that, will you Rides in the Wind?"

"No, Seeker. I'm here to serve the souls."

"That is good."

"May I ask, what was this soul's name?"

"Wanderer."

"Wanderer. And she is staying with the humans?"

"That is correct. Are you up to the task?"

"Yes, Seeker. I am."

"Good. Let me ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Has your new host been…difficult?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you been having problems with your host?"

_Don't tell her. Don't you dare tell her!_

"Well," I started.

_No! Stop! Please!_

"I have been hearing…a voice."

"I see. Go on."

"He's been talking to me. When I asked him who he was, he said that he was the host."

"Yes. I feared this. Ian O'Shea is your current host. As I had said before, he was a part of the resistance. When the host is a human that fights, they don't disappear. The stay. Maybe we should just switch you—"

"No! I mean, please, Seeker. No. I can handle him."

"You're positive that you can maintain control, and be strong enough to hold him out, and find the memories we need?"

"In time, yes. I am."

"As you wish. But it is essential that you block him out. You get the memories. Do not talk to him. Do not bond with him. That is how we lost Wanderer."

_They didn't _lose _her. She found where she belonged._

"I understand, Seeker. I will make the most of my abilities, and perform the task as best as I can."

"Thank you. I know that it will take a little time to find Ian's memories. We will escort you to your new home tonight, and you can try to discover more there."

"Yes. Thank you, Seeker."

"No. Thank _you_, Rides in the Wind. We will be keeping in touch. We have a Comforter if you need one."

I smiled, and nodded my head in gratitude. The Healer and the Seeker smiled as well, and then left the room.

_I hate you, _the voice said.

_Ian? Isn't that your name? Ian O'Shea? _I asked, remembering what the Seeker had said.

_Ugh. Seekers._

_What is wrong with Seekers?_

_Everything. You wouldn't believe what they do. Actually, you would. You're one of them._

_I am not a Seeker._

_No. You're not. But you are a soul. Almost all you souls are the same. Except for some…_

_Wanderer._

_Yes. She is wonderful. She's beautiful. She's my Wanderer. _

_Can I see what she looks like?_

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because. Anything that I give you—any memory—can be used to find the other humans. I'm not gonna let you aliens hurt them._

_We do not wish to harm them, only—_

_Only to put souls into them. To turn them. To get rid of the entire human race. Yeah, well I'm not gonna let that happen. Nope. Not today. Not ever._

_You are quite defiant._

_Suck it up, and deal with it. _

_Well, you have given me a memory._

_What? _

_The memory of how you were caught._

_Yeah. But that's okay. The Seekers already know that. They were there._

_Is Melanie your friend? She seems like your friend. What about Jared? And Kyle? Isn't Kyle your brother? You two look, and sound alike. And Jared's another friend, right?_

_Why should I tell you anything?_

_Because._

_Because why?_

_Because I only wish to help you._

_Ha! You only wish the help the _Seekers_. You wish to help them find my friends. I'm not an idiot._

_No. You do not seem like one. _I waited for a response, but Ian had stopped talking. I think he was angry.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed when I realized how tired I was. I guess I wasn't fully energized yet. I wasn't moving into my new house until tonight, so I might as well get a little sleep in before that. I lay down, and pulled the blankets over me. I turned to the side, and slowly drifted off.

* * *

**Okay. There it was! A little shorter, but...oh well! I'll try and get a longer one in! Please review! Please, please, please, please, please. I really want to know what you thought! Review, favorite, follow. All that stuff. Please? I'd really appreciate it! :)**


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

**Alright. Chapter three. The first part is pretty much chapter 56 in ****_The Host_****. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me," Ian said with blazing fury in his eyes as he stood over Wanda in his bedroom. She held her palms out, not knowing what to say. He had dragged her here by the wrist, and sat her down on the mattress. He heard her say that she was leaving, and he completely lost it. He punched both Kyle and Jared bringing Wanda here. He was just so angry. She couldn't be leaving. _

_"Ian," she whispered. "You have to see that…that I can't stay. You must see that."_

_"No!" he yelled._

_Wanderer flinched, and then Ian fell to his knees, burying his head into Wanda's stomach. He was shaking as he sobbed loudly. "No, Ian. No," she pleaded. _

_"Wanda," he moaned._

_"Ian, please. Don't feel this way. Don't. I'm so sorry. Please." Now they were both crying._

_"You can't leave."_

_"I have to, I have to."_

_Finally, Ian straightened his back. He sniffled. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I was mean."_

_"No, no. I'm sorry. I should have told you, when you didn't guess. I just…I just couldn't. I didn't want to tell you—to hurt you; to hurt me—it was selfish."_

_We need to talk about this, Wanda. It's not a done deal. It can't be."_

_"It is."_

_"How long? How long have you been planning this?"_

_"Since the Seeker."_

_"And you thought that you had to give up your secret to save her. I can understand that. But that doesn't mean you have to go anywhere. Just because Doc knows now... that doesn't mean anything. If I'd thought for one minute that it did, that one action equaled the other, I wouldn't have stood there and let you show him. No one is going to force you to lie down on his blasted gurney! I'll break his hands if he tries to touch you!"_

_"Ian, please."_

_"They can't make you, Wanda! Do you hear me?"_

_"No one is making me. I didn't show Doc how to do the separation so that I could save the Seeker. The Seeker's being here just made me have to decide...faster. I did it to save Mel, Ian. __She's trapped in here, Ian. It's like a prison-worse than that; I can't even describe it. She's like a ghost. And I can free her. I can give her herself back."_

_"You deserve a life, too, Wanda. You deserve to stay."_

_"But I love her, Ian."_

_Ian closed his eyes. "But I love you. Doesn't that matter?"_

_"Of course it matters. So much. Can't you see? That only makes it more...necessary."_

_Ian's eyes flashed open. "Is it so unbearable to have me love you? Is that it? I can keep my mouth shut, Wanda. I won't say it again. You can be with Jared, if that's what you want. Just stay."_

_"No, Ian! No. I-I love you, too. Me, the little silver worm in the back of her head. But my body doesn't love you. It can't love you. I can never love you in this body, Ian. It pulls me in two. It's unbearable," Wanda said. At this, Ian closed his eyes again, and she could see tears glistening upon them. _

_Then suddenly, Wanderer leaned in and kissed Ian. They sat there for a few minutes, their lips pressed together. _

_When they pulled away, Ian looked into Wanda's eyes and saw the tears that were welling up inside of them. "Don't cry, Wanda. Don't cry. You're staying with me," he said._

_"Eight full lives," she whispered against his jaw, her voice cracking. "Eight full lives and I never found anyone I would stay on a planet for, anyone I would follow when they left. I never found a partner. Why now? Why you? You're not of my species. How can you be my partner?"_

_"It's a strange universe," he murmured._

_"It's not fair," she told him. "I love you."_

_"Don't say that like you're saying goodbye."_

_"I, the soul called Wanderer, love you, human Ian. And that will never change, no matter what I might become. If I were a Dolphin or a Bear or a Flower, it wouldn't matter. I would always love you, always remember you. You will be my only partner."_

_"You're not wandering off anywhere. You're staying here."_

_"Ian—"_

_"This isn't just for me. You're a part of this community, and you aren't getting kicked out without discussion. You are far too important to us all—to the ones who would never admit it. We need you."_

_"No one's kicking me out, Ian."_

_"No. Not even you yourself, Wanderer." He kissed her again, but more roughly because he had become angry once more. He pulled away, and curled his fist around her hair. "Good or bad?" he demanded._

_"Good."_

_"That's what I thought." Then he kissed her again. "Let's go," he said as he started to stand up. _

_"Where? Where are we going?" Wanda asked. _

_"Don't give me any trouble about this, Wanderer. I'm half out of my mind." He pulled her to her feet, and rose to his full height, as well._

_"Where?" she repeated._

_"You're going down the eastern tunnel, past the field, to the end."_

_"The game room?"_

_"Yes. And then you are going to wait there until I get the rest of them."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because this will be discussed. I'm calling a tribunal, Wanderer, and you are going to abide by our decision."_

* * *

_Ian and Wanda were kissing. They were sitting next to each other in the dark. All of the humans had gathered together and were sleeping in the game room because it was raining outside. _

_It was hard to see, but Ian could faintly identify the outline of Wanda's small, new body. He smiled at her, even though she could barely see it._

_Suddenly, I saw a picture of that new body. She had wavy, bright, golden hair, gray eyes with the blue that all souls had, and was a little pale. She had a very small stature. Then she was kissing a body. Ian's body. My body. _

_"I love you," she said._

_"I love you, too, my Wanderer," he replied. _

* * *

I shot straight up in bed. I looked around, trying to regain my bearings. It was the middle of the night. I had moved into my new house a few hours ago. I must have fallen asleep, and dreamt of Ian's memories.

I got up, and walked over to a chair, grabbing a pencil and a pad of paper. I sat there for a few minutes, and drew the small body Wanderer was in. Ian just realized what happened as I finished to drawing.

_No!_ he cried. All of a sudden, the notepad and pencil flew out of my hands. _Did I just do that? _he asked.

_Did he just do that? _I repeated. I walked over, and picked up the paper off the floor. Ian finally seemed to get a good look at it.

_Wait! No! You have to destroy it!_

_Why?_

_It could get her killed! I know you just dreamt of some of my memories. We were kissing. Don't pretend you didn't feel her kindness. Her love. You show that to the Seekers, and she could die. And it'd be all your fault. It'd be murder. I thought souls didn't kill._

_We don't._

_Then tear it up. Now. _

I struggled with the decision. But he was right. I _had _felt her kindness and love. I didn't want any harm to come to her. I had felt something amazing when she kissed me…

_Actually, she kissed _me_. _

_Oh. Right. Sorry. This body, it's very complex and confusing._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. Whatever. Just destroy the picture! You said it yourself! You didn't want any harm to come to her._

_Okay, okay. I'm doing it, _I said as I ripped the paper multiple times.

_Good. Now toss it out the window._

_What?_

_Do it! If they find it, they could piece it back together. Just do it. _

I shrugged, stood up, and walked over to the window. I was a few stories up, so the pieces should be able to fly away in completely different directions. I let them fall out of my hand, and watched as they drifted away in the wind.

_Good. Thank you, Rides in the Wind._

_Your welcome, Ian._

_You do realize that your name is a mouthful, don't you?_

_No. Not really._

_Whatever. But it's a mouthful for _me_. I'm gonna give you a nickname. _

_Pardon?_

_How about…Rider? Yeah. I like that. Rider. You like? I'm gonna call you that from now on, _he said.

_Rider, _I repeated. _Yes. Call me…Rider. _

* * *

**What did you think? How's Rider sound? I just thought I'd give him a nickname now. Ya know, since most souls that are a main character get a nickname? Wanderer - Wanda. Burns Living Flower - Burns. Petals Open to the Moon - Pet. Rides in the Wind - Rider.**

**Please leave more reviews! And thanks to the people who already did! :DDD**


	4. Hallway Talk

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Thank you for being so patient and for reviewing, favoriting, and following! It means a lot, it really does. I'm sorry about this chapter though-it's not much. It's very short. but i plan for longer chapters in the future! :)**

* * *

The next day, a Seeker came in and greeted me in my house.

"Hello, Rides in the Wind. It is time," he said. I gave a small nod, and then he ducked his head out of the door closing it quietly behind him.

_Time? Time for what? _Ian asked inside my head.

_The questionings. A Seeker will try to gain more information._

_Oh. _His voice suddenly got smaller. _Okay. Um, I've got it. _He said, his voice resuming its proud volume. _I'll tell you what to do. You _can't _tell them anything. Even the tiniest thing could put them all in danger. _

_I understand. _

_Okay. Let's go then. _

I swung my legs over the side of the bed until they touched the cold, tile floor. Then I got changed. I sighed. Hopefully, we would be able to pull this off.

I grasped the doorknob firmly, took another deep breath, and turned my wrist. The door swung open. I greeted the Seeker that had come in earlier, and then followed him through the halls.

I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't realize the Seeker was talking to me until I looked up and saw him staring at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said: How is your new home?" he replied.

"Oh. Um, it is great. I feel so comfortable in there. Thank you. Seeker."

"Of course. Rides in the Wind, are you alright? Is anything wrong?"

"No, Seeker. I am just a bit tired. Still getting used to this new world. It is _very _different from the Planet of the Flowers," I said as I looked around in an attempt to look casual.

"Indeed it is very different. But it is a wonderful planet."

"Yes. It is beautiful here. I like it."

"I am glad. Many souls enjoy living here, myself included. I find all these new planets very interesting and high in educational value. We get to learn about the humans, and we get to teach them how to live in peace."

_Ha! Peace, _Ian scoffed.

_What? _I asked, genuinely confused.

_This isn't peace. This is practically _genocide_. These souls have no idea what they're really doing. They just can't seem to get the memo; we want them _off _our _planet_. _

_Oh._

"Rides in the Wind, are you completely sure you are okay?"

"Yes, yes. I am very sorry, Seeker. Like I said before, I am just exhausted."

"Are you still well enough to complete the task?"

"Yes, of course. I will be fine. Do not worry, Seeker."

"Very well. The interrogations should be quite simple. We will go into further detail once we get there."

"I understand."

_Why I oughta—I should be pounding him! Him and all the other Seekers!_

_Hush._

_Excuse me? Need I remind you that—_

_No. Hush._

_Hmph. Fine. Whatever._

_Thank you._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah._

_You sound irritated. _

No.

_Are you sure?_

_Let's just get this over with. The faster we finish this, the quicker we can get back to planning our escape. _

_As you wish. _

* * *

**Like I said-short. Again, sorry. But i will try to have an update up soon! :)**

**Don't stop reviewing. reviews are love. So are favorites. And follows. Pretty much everything' solve...except for hate...ah, i don't quite believe that makes sense...sorry...okay. i'm out. PEACE! _ **


End file.
